Itami
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Yuki messed up. Big. And now Shuichi knows, thanks to Tatsuha. How will Shuichi deal with the truth? How will this effect their relationship?
1. Yokumo, Yuki!

**Itami**  
Chapter 1: Yokumo, Yuki! How dare you, Yuki!

Good days... VERY good days. Deffinently not something too common, witin the apartment. Usually Yuki would get annoyed about something. But, today, he was calm. Unusually calm. Though, Shuichi was thankful, and even more full of energy. The day had been filled with a yummy breakfast, music videos, karaoke contests, going out for lunch, ice cream, and cuddling. Cuddling that was beginning to lead further and further.

Before either of the two realized, Yuki was pinning Shuichi to the floor. Shuichi wanted it, and Yuki could tell. But instead of being nice, and giving him what he wanted, he just played around with Shuichi. Brushing his lips against Shuichi's, licking and nibbling at his soft neck flesh, moaning and breathing lightly in his ears.

Suddenly, the front door opened. The mischevious expression that had been on Yuki's face, turned into an annoyed one. Yuki lifted himself up, and got up to see who was out the door. Shuichi let out a disappointed groan.

"Aniki!"

Tatsuha. Yuki hadn't even reached the door, before his brother had spoken. He stepped in, without being invited, just like always. Why had Yuki given him the key? Oh that's right... He'd stolen it.

"What do you want, Tatsuha?"

"I don't even get a hello, Aniki? I feel so hated now..."

Yuki sighed, angrily.

"What is it?"

"I just saw Ayaka-chan, not too long ago."

"Sooo...?"

"She wanted to talk to you. Something about an abortion?"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, suggesting something had actually happend between Yuki and his ex-fiancee. Yuki's eye twitched, as he shoved Tatsuha out.

"Good bye."

"Aniki, wha--"

The door was then slammed in Tatsuha's face. Yuki made his way back to the living room, where Shuichi still sat on the floor. Normally, the novelist would have gone back to teasing the young singer, but instead, he just sat on the couch. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, worry in his eyes.

"Yuki... Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Yuki's voice wasn't quite as harsh as normal, and he appeared to be in thought. Shuichi got up, and sat next to the blonde, who was sitting with his head down. Shuichi, bent around, so he could look up at the author.

"Are you sure? Is everything ok?"

"It's fine."

"What'd Tatsuha have to say about Ayaka? I heard her name."

Yuki's other eye twitched. He let out an exasperated sigh. With one quick movement, he embraced the pink haired boy.

"Ayaka... Ayaka... and I..."

He sighed again. Oh, how he wished that he had a cigarette right then.

"What?"

Shuichi had concern wrapped in his voice. That just made it more painful for Yuki to have to say it.

"I slept with her."

Shuichi pulled out of the embrace, and jumped up.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why would you do that? What were you thinking? When was this? Did you use protection?"

Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by Shuichi, yelling.

"What about me? Was I not good enough for you? Was I so horrible, you had to fuck her?"

Yuki hung his head. This had really hurt Shuichi, he knew it would. That's why he never wanted to have to tell, but that damned Tatsuha had come and ruin everything.

"Answer me, Yuki."

"It was a few months ago. About 2 or 3... You and I, we'd just fought. You'd ran off crying, I guess you went to Hiro's or something. Then she showed up."

Yuki couldn't bring himself to say her name. He feared it would somehow make things worse.

"I invited her in, offered her a drink. We got drunk."

Shuichi's heart was pounding with fear of what he might hear next. He was scared Yuki was going to confirm his fears.

"I mean, really drunk, Shuichi. And... You know how we don't use..."

Yuki was having trouble with this. He knew it was just going to break his cute Shuichi.

"So I don't have..."

He couldn't bring himself to call it by name. Condoms, protection, rubbers. He couldn't say any of those words.

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi looked as though he was going to cry, but no tears formed in his eyes. He felt sick inside. His Yuki had done another. Without protection. She'd gotten pregnant. The word "hate" darted around Shuichi's mind. He couldn't figure out what to say. He sure as hell didn't want this to end. He wanted to be with Yuki forever. But... This hurt so bad.

"Shuichi?"

"I know."

The thoughts were staying locked up inside. He wasn't going to show the hurt and pain. The anger. He felt inferior. Like he wasn't worthy enough for Yuki. Like he was just a little toy in his life, that he could fuck around with anytime, anyway he pleases. He wasn't even worthy to be told the truth. If it hadn't been for Tatsuha, he wouldn't even know about this at all. None of these feelings would be around. It'd still be a wonderful day.

There was a part of him that wanted to say it. "I hate you for this." Though, he woould never say it, he still loved Yuki. That wasn't going to change over this. It really wasn't, the love would reamin through thick and thin. But this did indeed shake things up.

Yuki was still, his head facing the opposite direction of Shuichi. He couldn't bring himself to look at Shuichi. A tear ran down his cheek, and he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry.

* * *

A/N: YES! I finally got this story better! Orignally, the abrotion chick was gonna be from Eiri's past, named Ayuma. But, My Yuki mentioned something about Ayaka, and I thougth: "OH! Ayaka should be the one!" So I just rewrote this, at 4 in the morning... I'm sorry I'm not updating my other Gravi fanfic, but I have slight writer's blcok, and this story idea has been cluttering my mind for a while... Slight real life base! Wooo! Please review! Give opinions, criticism, and ideas! 


	2. Tsuiaki

**Itami**  
Chapter 2: Tsuiaki Remembrance

Shuichi sat on the dock, letting his feet dangle off the edge. It was a place he and Hiro had went as children. A small smile played its way onto Shuichi's face, as he thought of all the good times. Mainly from his childhood, and most involved Hiro. Like the time his sister, Maiko, had married them.

Normally people would have thought she'd force Shuichi to marry her and Hiro, but instead, she forced the two boys to marry. Of course, Shuichi had played the girl.

_There they both stood, Shuichi wrapped in white sheet, or a "dress," and Hiro with black clothing, a "tux." The "guests" included stuffed animals, even a a pink bunny. Maiko stood in front of the two boys, she was to perform the marriage ceremony._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to... Line?"_

_Hiro smiled, and whispered the line to her._

_"To join these two in holy matrimony."_

_"Oh! To join these two in holy matrimony."_

_Shuichi and Hiro chuckled slightly. This whole thing was just cute. Kind of odd to them, but cute, nonetheless. Maiko looked at them, and glared._

_"You two are supposed to hold hands!"_

_"Maiko..."  
_

_Shuichi looked at his younger sister, hoping she'd let the hand-holding be. Of course, she didn't._

_"You have to! You're getting married!"_

_Shuichi rolled his eyes, and took Hiro's hands. Maiko smiled._

_"Better!"_

_She turned to face Shuichi._

_"Do you, Shindou Shuichi, take thee Nakano Hiroshi, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Shuichi looked up at Hiro, through the white sheet, suppressing a giggle._

_"I do."_

_Maiko turned to Hiro, wearing an over-sized robe of Shuichi's. She whispered to Hiro._

_"The ring."_

_Hiro took a metal ring, with a heart-shaped "diamond" out of his pocket, and slipped it onto Shuichi's ring finger._

_"And do you, Nakano Hiroshi, take thee Shindou Shuichi, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Hiro smiled down at Shuichi. He had always been taller than the pink haired boy._

_"I do."_

_Shuichi also pulled a metal ring out of his pocket. This one was manlier, no "diamond" or anything. He slid the ring onto Hiro's finger._

_Maiko clapped her hands._

_"With the power incested in me, I pronounce you man and wife!"_

_Shuichi muttered something about the word 'incested' being the wrong one, under his breath._

_"You may kiss the bride!"_

_Shuichi and Hiro just stared at Maiko. Was she serious? She gestured her hands._

_"What are you waiting for? Kiss the bride!"_

_Hiro leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. But this didn't satisfy Maiko._

_"You did it wrong! You have to kiss him on the lips!"_

_Now this was just getting silly. Shuichi again rolled his eyes, and looked up at Hiro, as Hiro leaned into Shuichi. Their eyes closed as their lips touched. They had shared their first kiss... while getting married._

Shuichi laughed. That really was quite silly. No matter how silly it was, it did mean something to Shuichi. That was his first kiss afterall. To always remember, he had kept the ring, and stolen Hiro's in the process. The rings remained burried, in a box. Other memories, that they had shared remained in the box as well.

It just so happened that the box was burried on the beach, just near the dock, he now sat on. Things like that were good at a time like now. It would help calm him, and keep his mind off things. But before he could dig up the box, he'd need Hiro to be there with him. He pulled out his cell, and dialed Hiro's number.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2! Alright! So... I forgot until the end of the chapter, that Ayaka and Hiro are together, so this'll add more drama. I already know that this will turn into a Yuki x Shuichi fic. No doubt about it. Though, who knows if there will be any side couples. So, reviews and all are always welcome. And it is indeed scary... The thought of Yuki and Ayaka...  



	3. Jissei Daiyanoyubiwa

**Itami**  
Chapter 3: Jissei Daiyanoyubiwa / Real Diamond Ring

"Hello?"

Shuichi frowned, Hiro's voice was so choky, like it was hard for him to speak.

"Hiro?"

A sniffle was heard.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah... Hiro, are you ok?"

Hiro forced out a chuckle.

"Yeah! A-ok!"

God damn, that was forced. Shuichi decided to humor him, and let it be. He'd forgotten, until this moment. Hiro and Ayaka had still been together. He shoved the thought out of his mind, to get back on track.

"Hiro, would you come to the dock?"

"The dock?"

"Yeah, the one we--"

"I know which one, Shu-chan. I'll be right there."

"Alright, see you soon."

Shuichi hung up his phone, and went back to staring out at the water. The thought of how some creep could just come up and push him in the water crossed his slightly paranoid mind briefly. He usually wasn't paranoid, but somethings just pushed him into it.

Another 5 minutes or so passed, when Shuichi heard a motor. He jumped a bit, until he realized that it was a familiar motor. The motor that belonged to Hiro's motorcycle. He turned to see the guitarist taking off his helmet. His eyes were a puffy pink, and his hair looked messier than usual.

Shuichi got up and ran over to Hiro, throwing his arms around the taller boy. Hiro hadn't expected this kind of greeting, but he went with it, and hugged Shuichi back.

"What's up, Shuichi?"

Shuichi let go, and took a few steps back. He drew little designs on the ground with his foot, before looking up at Hiro.

"Hiro, do you remember... When we got married?"

Hiro laughed. Which was very good, he looked like he seriously needed a laugh.

"Which time?"

Shuichi smiled, he hadn't really thought about the fact that they must have been married at least a hundred different times. Each one ended the same way, although the rings changed from metal bands, to plastic chunks.

"The first time."

"You know I do."

"You remember the rings?"

"Yeah. My mom was so mad that I'd taken her diamond ring and given it to you."

"Yeah..."

Shuichi then realized what Hiro had said. The "diamond" on the ring, had indeed been an actual diamond. He looked up at Hiro in shock.

"That was real?"

Hiro nodded.

"Yep."

Shuichi was confused now.

"Why'd you take her ring?"

Hiro got closer to Shuichi, and placed a hand under his chin. Gently, he lifted the younger boy's head up.

"Because, I was marrying you, Shu-chan."

"But, Hiro..."

"But what, Shuichi? You know, that you're my best friend. You deserve only the best."

Shuichi stepped back again. This whole thing was getting a little odd to him.

"A real diamond ring though! That was a big diamond!"

"Yeah it was. Whatever happened to it?"

"That's why I called you... So we could dig it up together."

"You buried it?"

Shuichi nodded, innocently. Hiro let out a mini sigh, then patted the pink haired boy on the back.

"Lead us to it, then!"

Shuichi grinned, and grabbeed Hiro's arm, leading him to a spot on the beach, that seemed as though no one had ever been there. No beeer can, or cigarette butts decorated the ground, like every other spot on the beach.

He began digging in the sand with his hands. He dug and dug, until he came across a cedar box, decorated with dragons. Gently, he pulled the box up, and handed it to Hiro. Hiro held the box in his hands.

Shuichi got off the ground and stood next to Hiro.

"Open it?"

Hiro drew in a deep breath, and opened the box. There was a satin lining inside, the perfect box to keep something precious in. Upon the satin lining sat two rings. The rings from their first wedding. Hiro picked up "his" ring, and examined it. He let out a small chuckle.

"So you took my ring, then? You sneaky devil."

Shuichi beamed at Hiro's comment, while brushing the sand off his hands.

"Yep!"

Hiro then picked up the diamond ring, that now belonged to his loving "bride" Shuichi. He held out his hand, in a gesture to take Shuichi's.

Shuichi placed his hand on top of Hiro's. Hiro then delicately clutched Shuichi's hand, and slipped the ring on. A tiny blush made it's wasy across Shuichi's face. He liked this feeling. The feeling of having a "wedding" ring slipped onto his finger.

The pink haired boy began to study the ring. The way it shined in the light. Hiro had been right, it was a real diamond. Hiro's hand was suddenly in front of Shuichi, bringing him out of his daze. He looked at Hiro's hand, to notice the other ring held out to him.

Shuichi took the ring, as well as Hiro's hand. He slid the ring onto Hiro's ring finger. A smile crept across Hiro's face. This was obviously making him feel better. Shuichi wondered if Hiro liked wearing the ring as much as him.

This feeling inside, made Shuichi start thinking again. Would he ever get this feeling from Yuki? The feeling of being so loved. Loved enough to have a precious, meaningful, slipped onto his finger. Somehow, Shuichi was having trouble imagining it to be real.

Yes, he could fantasize it. But, he couldn't see it really happening in life. Whenever he tried, Yuki was anything less than gentle. He'd just grab Shuichi's hand, pull it towards himself, and jam the ring on. Then he'd just go back to whatever it was that he had been doing.

Shuichi sniffled, trying to hold back tears. He honestly feared, that Yuki would never be so kind to him. That Yuki would never get him a ring, even if he proposed. Which was also very very unlikely, and that scared Shuichi.

Hiro turned his gaze from the ring, to Shuichi. He softly, put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders, and hugged him closer.

Hiro smiled down at Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at Hiro with big, tear-filled eyes. He threw his arms around Hiro, and began to sob. Hiro petted Shuichi's hair.

"It'll be okay, Shu-chan."

_You have me..._

_

* * *

_A/N: Oh yeah! I'm 15, now! Alright! Anyways, this chapter took a long while, because of a slight case of writers-block, and I've been busy. I think this story may go into a slight Hiro x Shuichi, but it won't be permanent. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

* * *

_


	4. Okabore

**Itami**  
Chapter 4: Okabore / Secret Affections

"We need to talk."

"You're right, Eiri-san."

Yuki stood in the doorway of Ayaka's home, waiting to be invited in. She opened the door wider, and gestured for him to come in. The two walked to the living room. Ayaka sat on the edge a couch, folding her arms, and gripping her elbows, a sign of being uncomfortable. Yuki sat on a chair casually crossing his arms, as he often does.

All was silent for a few minutes.

"What's this I hear about an abortion?"

"I... I'm thinking of having one."

Ayaka looked to the ground, ashamed. There was no way she could look up at Yuki. He glared.

"Why would you think to do that?"

There was anger in his voice, which scared Ayaka. Tears wobbled at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm scared, Eiri-san. I'm really, really scared! I'm still so young, I'm barely 19, now."

"That's plenty old enough to have a kid."

"But, I don't the want the baby to be raised without its father."

"How do you even know that I'm the father? What if Hiroshi is?"

Ayaka shook her head, and sniffled a little bit.

"He can't be."

She looked up at Yuki's confused face. She let out a small sad laugh.

"It was my first time."

**_Switch _**

After a ride on the motorcycle, Hiro parked in the garage, and helped Shuichi off the bike. They walked up to Hiro's room. Hiro took out his key, and unlocked the door. He offered to let Shuichi enter first, the gentlemanly thing to do. Shuichi walked in, and Hiro followed, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi didn't look as sad as he had, but he still looked pretty upset about something. Hiro wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

"What's wrong, now, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi was quiet for a few seconds, as he stared off in the distance.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Yuki will ask me to marry him, someday?"

He didn't know why, but the question startled Hiro. Not only did it startle him, but it slightly hurt him. He couldn't figure out why, though. Nor would he let Shuichi know that.

"Maybe, he will, Shu-chan. Anything's possible."

Shuichi nodded.

"Ok."

**_Switch _**

"What?"

Yuki looked like he had been stricken dumb. Ayaka didn't speak.

"What?"

He just couldn't believe it. He had been Ayaka's first, too. He had too the virgintiy of way too many people. He had a slight feeling of guilt, the virginity of Ayaka really should have belonged to Hiro.

"You were my first, Eiri-san."

"You were a 19 year old virgin?"

That was surprising, just downright surprsing to Yuki. He'd lost his at 12, to a girl he spent 6 or so years with.

"Yeah... Sounds pretty pathetic doesn't it?"

Ayaka let out a sad chuckle.

"I was scared something like this would happen. And... I kinda.. Wanted to wait for the right person."

"You regret not waiting longer?"

"No, Eiri-san. You were the right person."

Guilt...

"What about Hiroshi?"

Ayaka shook her head.

"Eiri-san... You're the reason I stareted dating him, remember?"

More guilt...

**_Switch_**

Shuichi sat on the edge of the balcony, his feet dangling. A small breeze blew his hair slightly, while he just sat there, staring off into the distance. Hiro leaned against the door frame, watching the younger boy. He felt a slight pang of sadness, that he couldn't quite explain.

Shuichi sniffled, and wiped his eye, with the back of his hand. As he lowered his hand, Hiro noticed how his hand shimmered from the dampness of his tears. Hiro brought himself closer to Shuichi, and sat beside him. He couldn't think of anything else to do, get in front of the pink haired boy, pull him up, wrap his arms around him, and press his own lips against his.

Shuichi felt a sudden warmth. He hadn't even realized Hiro was with him, until that very moment. The moment they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short... But I figured it was the best place to end it. Now I'm writing chapter 5, which is Yuki centered. He's reflecting about that girl he'd lost it to. More real-life base in that chapter... Anyways, hope you like this chapter!  



	5. Zaiakukan

**Itami**  
Chapter 5: Zaiakukan / Feelings of Guilt

Yuki left Ayaka's home, still not exactly sure of what was going on. He didn't know if Ayaka would keep the baby or not. He knew that he wanted her to. That first abortion, about ten years ago, had just about killed him.

_"Happy Birthday, Kuri-chan."_

_Kuri looked up at Yuki, who was standing by her door. She got up, still naked from sleep, and walked over to him. She pulled him as close as he could possibly be, and hugged him._

_"Thank you, Eiri."_

Yuki smirked at the memory. She'd slept naked often, never wore underwear, all that good stuff. She was always so well prepared, too. Cigarettes, condoms, anything Yuki had ever needed or used.

He had been in love with her before, yes.

_"Get dressed, I wanna give you your present."_

_Kuri kissed him on the cheek, before turning to get clothes out of her closet. She quickly got dressed. Then she brushed her hair, and put on shoes._

_"All ready."_

_Yuki nodded, walked to her window, and hopped out. Kuri did the same. Yuki led the way to a spot in the forest, a spot they visited a lot. This was the spot where they only did one thing._

_The two young teens, began to kiss passionately. Soon, clothes were coming off. Then there was nothing. Kuri pulled out a condom, Yuki took the condom and threw it off into the distance._

_He got on top of Kuri, between her legs, and whispered in her ear._

_"This is your present."_

_With that, the two had sex unprotected, for the first time._

Yuki leaned against a cold wall. He stared up at the orange glow of the street light. He took out a cigarette, and his lighter. Before lighting his cigarette, he examined his lighter.

When he had been younger, he'd always down tricks with his lighter. He'd had a switch lighter. He'd light his cigarette, toss the lighter in the air, the lighter would spin, and he'd catch it perfectly. Flame still lit and everything.

Yuki lit his cigarette, then attempted to do his old trick. He tossed the ligter up, and it spun around. It fell perfectly into his grasp. He smirked.

_Kuri walked up behind Yuki. He was playing with his lighter._

_"E-Eiri..."_

_Her voice quivered slightly, she hated that. A quivering voice was usually a sign that tears were going to follow soon._

_He turned to look at her. She sat next to him, as he followed her with his eyes._

_"Yeah?"_

_He absent-mindedly went back to playing with his lighter. She drew in a breath._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Yuki didn't lose his cool. He just kept tossing his lighter._

_"Pregnant?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_He caught his lighter, then turned to Kuri. Her eyes looked so full. He pulled her into an embrace. She was crying lightly. Yuki hated seeing her cry. He hated it._

_"It's ok, Kuri. I'll be here."_

Yuki shook his head sadly.

"Baka."

For once that word wasn't directed at Shuichi, but instead at himself. He felt stupid for being so supportive. For looking forward to having a family. For ever loving her.

_Kuri's tummy was growing bigger, as the days went on. Then one day, she came back from the city, and Yuki noticed it was smaller, and she was paler than before._

_"Kuri?"_

_"I... I had an abortion."_

_Yuki's eys grew with anger._

_"WHAT?"_

_She'd killed his child. His unborn child. That bitch. How could she? A murderous rage built up in the pit of his stomach. No more._

_"It's over."_

Yuki slid to the ground, and sighed. Why hadn't he just left her forever then? Why did he take her back? He hit the back of his head against the wall.

_A few years had passed. Yuki and Kuri were together again. They still had lots of fun, doing all the junk they had done before._

_They were in Paris, up on the Eiffle Tower, all alone. Keep in mind, Kuri was rich. For reasons, he didn't quite understand, they broke up. But made love one last time right there. Again unprotected._

_9 months passed by. Rather quickly, actually. There was a knock on the door, luckily Yuki had been home alone. He answered the door, to see Kuri holding a baby girl._

_"Kuri. There's a baby in your arms."_

_She smiled._

_"Yeah, it's yours."_

_That was so heart warming. Yuki suddenly felt rather good, she'd kept this child. Even though it meant that she'd be disowned by her parents. Her elder brother offered to take care of her._

_Yuki went to the hospital and signed all the paperwork. He needed an adult with him, so newly 18, Tohma took him. Tohma's the only one who knows. Not even Mika knows._

"Uesugi Yuri."

Yuki felt happy thinking of his daughter. Kuri had used the name, that Yuki had wanted for a daughter. It was touching. He felt a slight pang of guilt, remembering that he hadn't seen his daughter in a good three months.

Yuki stood up, and dusted off his jacket. He had considered telling Shuichi many times, but pushed it away, knowing how badly it'd hurt him. He really didn't want to tell him, now. Now that Tatsuha had come and told them that Ayaka was pregnant.

Just think how horribly this would hurt the sensitive singer. He might never be the same again after learning of Yuri and Kuri. There was no way Yuki could tell Shuichi.

Yuki went home, and looked at the couch, where Shuichi often slept. His blanket was still in a pile on the edge. His eyes watered slightly. Yuki fell onto the couch and hugged the blanket, tears streaming down his face. The guilt burned inside of him.

"I'm sorry, Shu-chan."

* * *

A/N: A really quick update, eh? I finished writing this chapter the same day I posted the other one. Now, no. I will NOT have and Ayaka and Yuki get together story, ever. I dislike Ayaka. I'm still not too sure about the abortion. I agree that 12 is really young to lose virginity, but, I'm basing Yuki's situation's on someone else's and that's how the story went. He lost it when he was 12. I wasn't too sure how old Ayaka was, so I jsut gave out a random age. Woops! I'm glad so many of you like my story! And I hope this chapter isn't too... Annoying or anything, but it needs to be there, it will add conflict later, and make this story even longer than I imagined. Please review! ...And suggestions are always welcome!  



	6. Miren

**Itami**  
Chapter 6: Miren / Regret

Hiro pulled away, and took a few steps to the side. He had his head down, not able to look up at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry... I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help myself. You looked so blank. I had to... I'm sorry. I'm... I'm gonna go make up a bed on the couch for myself, you can sleep in my bed."

Hiro began to walk inside, but before he could, Shuichi grabbed his arm. Hiro turned to see Shuichi clinging on to his arm.

"Hiro..."

His bright, purple eyes were so full, yet empty, at the same exact time.

"I… It's okay, Hiro."

"How is it ok? I just… Kissed you."

"It's just, ok, Hiro."

Hiro just nodded, as Shuichi drug him inside.

**Switch**

Yuki awoke with a massive headache. It's bad to go to bed, directly after shedding tears. Especially, when they're tears caused from something that's been bottled up inside of you.

He sat up, and rubbed his head. He got up and walked to the bedroom, and lay on the bed, wondering what his next move should be.

**Switch**

Shuichi forced Hiro to lay down on the bed. He had agreed, but stayed as close to the edge as possible, away from Shuichi.

"Hiro?"

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Hiro's heart was pounding hard, about a dozen scenarios played in his head all at the same time.

Shuichi declaring his love for him.

Shuichi giving him the whole "It's not you, it's me" talk.

Shuichi explaining how he was with Yuki, not him.

Shuichi saying that he had his chance.

Shuichi reminding him that they're just friends.

Shuichi telling him that they shouldn't hang out together anymore.

Shuichi deciding that he should leave the band.

Shuichi saying "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

Shuichi asking him how he felt.

Shuichi offering to help him find another woman.

Shuichi offering to help him find another man.

"Why are you half way off the bed?"

Hiro didn't realize that his left arm and leg were dangling off the side of the bed. That was rather unexpected, but relieving at the same time.

"Come closer?"

Hiro did pull himself back onto the bed, but he didn't scoot that much further towards the middle. Shuichi put an arm around Hiro's side, and began pulling him closer to the middle.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

"Better?"

Hiro considered the question carefully, was it really better? Or was this going to make everything worse? He didn't even know how to feel. Whatever it takes to make Shuichi happy, though.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Hiro smiled slightly, as he heard Shuichi's voice perk up a little. It sounded happier than it had.

**Switch**

"Aniki?"

"Oh God..."

Yuki muttered under his breath, wishing that Tatsuha would just leave him alone. He'd already runined enough.

Yuki glared at his door, as it creaked open. It hadn't always creaked like that... This was the first time.

"Aniki?"

Tatsuha approached the lump on Yuki's bed. He pulled the covers down to expose a glaring Yuki.

Anger and Annoyance had just been added to his list of emotions he was feeling.

"Where's Shucihi?"

For a split second, a look of sadness flashed across Yuki's face, but was quickly replaced with a look of extreme anger. Slowly, he got out of bed, and stood before his younger brother.

Before Tatsuha could do anything, Yuki punched him in the stomach, and proceeded to take him down to the floor.

"Ani- OW! -ki!"

"This is all YOUR fault!"

Tatsuha's nose was bleeding, and blood drops were getting on to Yuki's floor. Yuki didn't seem to care, he was too busy makig sure that Tatusuha was feeling his pain.

"What?"

Yuki stopped, suddenly and got up, brushing the dust off of himself. A stony expression was on his face. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Tatsuha see him cry. No matter how badly he wanted to.

Tatsuha got up off the floor, and held his shirt collar up to catch any more blood from dripping onto the floor.

"What's my fault, Aniki?"

"Get out."

"Tell me, first."

"Give me my key, and get out."

"What did I do?"

"GET OUT!"

Yuki was getting more and more tempted to throw a shoe of some sort at Tatsuha.

"Not until you tell me!"

Yuki growled.

"You made him leave! Now get out!"

"Who? ...Oh."

It was now Tatsuha's turn to feel guilt.

**Switch**

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Shuichi was making it seem like nothing had happened. He was making it seem like Hiro hadn't just kissed him. He was making it seem like everything was normal.

The pink haired boy just lay on Hiro's arm, cuddling up to his side. They hadn't slept like this since they were about 14. Hiro had to be totally honest, he missed it.

Even though he was the one that had put a stop to it. He'd always thought that Shuichi liked girls. He kept thinking that up until the time he met Yuki Eiri. That's when he really noticed how femme-like Shuichi actually was.

Hiro regretted it greatly, and now, his chance to be with his first love was gone. Shuichi's madly in love with the blonde man.


	7. Kyougaku

**Itami**  
Chapter 7: Kyougaku : Surprise...

"Tatsuha!"

Mika dropped the pan she had been holding, when she saw her youngest brother walk in. The bruises and cuts were starting to show up on his pale face.

She rushed over to Tatsuha and led him to the bathroom, where she began to clean his injuries.

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

Instead of looking at Mika, Tatsuha turned to face the wall. It honestly seemed a lot more calming than Mika would be, if she were to find out that it had been Eiri who'd beaten up on him.

Mika grabbed Tatsuha's chin, and pulled him to face her.

"Tell me."

Tatsuha shook his head. Just as a little kid who'd done something bad would do.

"Come on, honey, you can tell Mika."

Tatsuha's lip quivered, and he shook his head again.

"Dammit, Tatsuha! Suck it up, and tell em what happened!"

Tatsuha squeaked in fear. This is what he'd been trying to avoid.

"A-Aniki." He'd managed to say in a tiny voice.

Mika's eyes slanted, as they formed an evil glare.

"Eiri."

**Switch**

In. Out. In. Out.

Hiro watched Shuichi's breathing pattern as he slept. It was so calm, so steady. It seemed untroubled.

Shuichi let out a tiny whimper, causing Hiro to flinch slightly. It caught him off guard.

"Yuki..."

Just two syllables cut into Hiro's heart, like tiny little blades. Never would Shuichi utter the two syllables that formed Hiro's name in his sleep.

The small pink haired boy turned over on to his side, in his sleep. He snuggled his head into Hiro's shoulder, and draped an arm around his side. He pulled the guitarist closer to himself.

"Closer..."

Hiro felt dozens of little butterflies dancing around his stomach. It was nauseating. He wasn't sure if he should be getting closer to his best friend. Shucihi let out a low growl.

"_Closer_."

**Switch**

Knock knock.

Screw it. Yuki wasn't going to open the door. It was probably just Mika, there to bitch him out. Even if it was, she'd just let herself in, after a minute or two of constant knocking. The blonde man just sat on his couch, starign at the blank TV screen. He could've sworn he had been watching something just then.

He heard keys jingling, then the sound of his door being unlocked. If it was indeed Mika, the door would be flung open, angrily... Right about... Now. Yuki had been mentally preparing himself for Mika, but instead, the door opened slowly. There was only one person who always opened his door that way. Yes, Shuichi opened the door in such a way once in awhile, but that's only when he's upset. Yuki didn't want to get his hopes up, instead he just expected to see the other person.

"Eiri?"

Her voice was so soft, gentle, but very much in control. Just the way he always remembered it. He let out a gentle sigh.

"Yeah?"

Kuri walked into view of Yuki. She was alone, no Yuri, no new boyfriend. He kept staring at the TV, he really had no desire to be seeing anyone but his Shuichi. She gently took his hand, and held onto it.

"I need to talk to you..."

**Switch**

Hiro lay with his arms wrapped around Shuichi, clinging onto his small body. His face was in Shuichi's hair. He was stuck inhaling the scent of strawberries. Not that he minded or anything. It smelled nice. Come to think of it, Hiro had no memory of what Ayaka's hair had smelled like. The pink haired boy just smiled in his sleep as he muttered how warm it felt. He let out a small relieved sigh. Shuichi's "closer" had been really scary, to be honest.

Hiro began thinking, what if it was like this every night? Is this how it is for him and Yuki? A night of cuddling, after intense love making. He shivered at the thought. He knew it was happening, it was easy to see. Hiro was making himself feel sick at the thought. His thinking was interupted, quickly by the sound of Shuichi's voice, and the feeling of his clutch tightening.

"They're _my_ strawberries..."

**Switch**

Mika walked up the stairs to Yuki's apartment. She couldn't be bothered with waiting for the damn elevator right then. Eiri beating up Tatsuha was completely uncalled for in her opinion. She heaved an angry sigh, as she reached his door.

She raised her hand and began pounding on his door, screaming and yelling for Yuki to open the door. He didn't answer. Mika shook her head angrily and took out his key, which Tohma had given her. She angrily jammed the key into the hole, and unlocked the door, letting herself in.

"EIRI!"

No response. She didn't expect one from her younger brother. Quickly, she surveyed the house. Yuki was nowhere to be seen. After checking all the other rooms within his home, she gave up and left. But not before leaving an angry message on his answering machine, and a matching note on his fridge.

**Switch**

Yuki took a small sip of the espresso Kuri had bought for him. It tasted slightly bitter, but he didn't feel as though he deserved to be tasting anything good. It was like a small form of punishment for him.

The couple that had once been lovers sat across from each other at the small table. They were in a quiet little coffee shop, in the corner away from everyone else. Was there a reason that she had brough him to a public place?

Kuri looked slightly nervous, but she kept her cool as she tucked a black hair behind her ear. Yuki just watched her, and waited for her to speak. She needed to talk to him right?

"Eiri..."

"Yeah?"

"Yuri..."

Yuki froze, just as he was bringing his drink to his lips. he had been filled with slight annoyance, but now he was filled with worry for his daughter. He set down his drink, and tried his best to stay calm.

"Yeah?"

Kuri's lip qivered slightly. Was she about to cry? Yuki was begining to feel fear creeping over to accompany his worry.

"She... Might not..."

Fear and worry were hugging each other now. Oh look, there's anxiety running over to join two emotions he gets along well with.

She lowered her head, she couldn't face him. How could it be possible to actually look him in the eyes and tell him.

"She might not be yours..."

* * *

**A/N**: Merry Christmas everyone! 


	8. Ichigo Kioku

**Itami**  
Chapter 8: Ichigo Kioku : Strawberry Memory 

Yuki's heart literally stopped at that moment. _"She might not be yours..."_ Those words echoed over and over in his mind. _"She might not be yours..."_ He couldn't believe it. How could that be? How could that be?

Yuki was starting to feel a slight bit of rage, but his shock and disbelief had taken over every emotion within him, and numbed them. He began to feel his sense come back, and he was able to start pieceing things together. Then it hit him, he knew exactly who's it very well could be.

Taku.

**Switch**

Strawberries?

Hiro thought it was ironic that his hair happened to smell like strawberries, and that he was claiming the strawberries of his own. Well, strawberry was his favorite flavor of Pocky. Strawberry Crush to be exact, but regular strawberry worked just as well.

Thinking of the strawberries, Hiro remembered when he gave Shuichi his first strawberry.

**The Past**

A four year old Shuichi looked up innocently at his new friend, Hiro. It was easy to see he was confused. Hiro was holding out a small, red fruit. It was unlike the normal round ones, and deffinently nothing like a banana. It was smaller than an orange, yet bigger than a grape. It just looked weird to Shuichi, yet... It looked kind of appetizing.

"What is it?"

Hiro looked slightly shocked. Was this the first time he'd seen a strawberry?

"It's a strawberry. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

The little pink haired boy shook his head, and smiled up at Hiro from where he was sitting. Hiro kneeled down to Shuichi's level.

"You serious?"

Shuichi thought for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Never seen one afore!"

His expression turned from a smile, to a look of interest. He scooted closer to Hiro, and spoke in a whisper.

"Are they good?"

"Find out for yourself."

Shuichi closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. Hiro smiled, and placed the strawberry carefully along his teeth. That way, when he bit, he wouldn't get the green part in his mouth, only the yummy fruit.

"Bite."

Shuichi listened to Hiro's instruction. He bit down, and got a mouthful of what must of been the best tasting food he'd ever eaten. It was easy to see. While Shuichi chewed, he began to smile. As he chewed more and more, the smile grew and grew. He took a moment to swallow, then his smile returned.

"HIROOOO!"

Hiro grinned, he was glad Shuichi had liked the strawberries. He stood up, and stretched out his legs. Shuichi jumped up seconds later, and threw his arms around Hiro.

"Those were the best things ever!"

Hiro wasn't expecting Shuichi to hug him. He also didn't expect such a tiny boy's grip would be so tight.

"You liked it?"

Shuichi let go, and looked at Hiro as though he had said something completely insane. The pink haired boy then looked at Hiro with a grin.

"I love strawberries, silly! Didn't you know that?"

Hiro smiled. He'd really made his new friend happy. It was then that he realized that he never wanted to see Shuichi sad, ever. It was up to him, Nakano Hiroshi, to protect Shindou Shuichi... forever.

As he was making the silent vow to himself, Hiro felt a sudden tugging at his sleeve. He looked to see Shuichi, with big, begging eyes.

"Can I have more, Hiro?"

**The Present**

"No..."

Hiro stopped thinking about the strawberries, and concentrated on what Shuichi was saying now.

"But... But they're mine..."

Shuichi sniffled, and loosened his grip for a few seconds. Then he gripped onto Hiro tighter.

"Fine! Take them... But I keep him! He's _mine_, and he'll get me _better_ strawberries! His were always my favorite..."

Hiro smiled, sadly. He had no idea what Shuichi was talking about. He had no idea what he could have been dreaming about. It must be Yuki. Hiro had never realized that the blonde man had ever touched a strwaberry.

Hiro felt nails digging into his arm, slightly.

"He's _my_ Hiro..."


	9. Omoi

**Itami**

Chapter 9: Omoi : Emotions

Yuki angrily walked into his apartment, loudly slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. The anger was beginning to bubble up, over riding all the other emotions he had been feeling. He had felt somewhat guilty over the years, not visiting or getting to know his little girl, only to find out that that she might not even be his. It hadn't even crossed his mind that she might be someone else's child, although it should have; he knew how Kuri couldn't seem to keep her legs shut.

The angry blonde hastily lit a cigarette as he walked to the fridge to get a beer. Beer somehow seemed to accompany his smokes very nicely. Maybe he could just sit back, smoke, drink, and hopefully calm down. He didn't need this right now. As he opened the fridge he noticed a sticky note stuck to the fridge with both the natural stickiness of the note and a magnet. Someone obviously had really wanted him to see this note. He tore it off the fridge, not caring that the magnet flew off as well.

_Eiri,_

_God damnit. What the hell were you thinking?_

_Why the hell did you beat up your little brother?_

_What's wrong with you!?_

_I'll be back Eiri._

_- Mika_

Yuki crumpled the note in one hand as he glanced at the answering machine. One new message. He threw the note in some random direction, without any care as to where it would land. He pressed play on his answering machine.

"Eiri Uesugi..."

Yuki quickly pushed delete once he heard Mika's angry growls from the speaker. He didn't want to have to listen to that. He just read it. Yuki walked to the couch and sat back.

"Fuck."

He lit himself another cigarette.

**SWITCH**

Hiro stared at the younger boy with shock. Had he just said Hiro's name? The brunette shook his head. No, he must be the one dreaming right now. There's no way that Shuichi would utter his name during a dream. It's just impossible. ...Or was it? Yes. Deffinently. Right? Hiro was so confused right now. His stomach was becoming upset from all the thoughts flowing through his mind. But he couldn't bring himself to wiggle out of the strawberry haired cutie that lay beside him.

Instead Hiro allowed his body to relax within the grasp of Shuichi. He knew that he would never be loved by Shuichi quite like Yuki is, but at least for tonight Hiro could pretend that Shuichi was all his.

Hiro managed to fall asleep, and night became morning. He awoke to Shuichi wiggling and struggling.

"Hirooo... I have to go..."

Hiro realized that he had been gripping onto Shuichi through the night. He quickly let go of the small boy. Shuichi gave Hiro a quick smile then jumped out of bed and proceeded to run straight to the bathroom. Hiro let out a tiny laugh. That boy was just so damn cute. He deserved only the best.

**SWITCH**

It didn't matter what Yuki was feeling, he never let it affect his appearance. He continued wearing his suits and keeping himself properly groomed. If some one on the streets were to take a gander, they would think that this was a very snazzy young man. He must have a wonderful job, maybe he's a business negotiater. Although, a teen girl would notice right away that this was Yuki Eiri, author of Cool and various other novels. They would then proceed to attempt to steal his freshly dry cleaned suit, only to gain a restraining order. This wasn't the point though. Yuki wasn't looking to collect restraining orders like trading cards. He was looking to have a little chat with an old... friend.

Yuki approached the door and knocked. A young man that looked fairly similar to the well known author opened the door. A look of surprise came across his face.

"Eiri? Uesugi Eiri?"

Yuki glared at the man.

"Taku, you have a daughter."

Taku raised an eyebrow. It was easy to see that he didn't understand.

"What?"

Yuki sighed. He didn't want to have to explain this to him.

"You remember Kuri? She has your baby. Her name is Yuri."

Taku leaned up against the door support, hand on his forehead.

"Are you serious? I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

"No, I'm just joking." Yuki used this opputunity to give an icy glare. "Yes, I'm fucking serious."

Taku gave Yuki a look.

"What's up your ass? Why are you so pissy about this?"

Yuki turned away and began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm not."

And with that Yuki was gone, leaving a shocked and slightly confused Taku wondering at his own doorstep. What the hell had just happened here?

**SWITCH**

Hiro got out of bed, still in the clothes that he had slept in, and made his way to the kitchen. For that moment he didn't remember any of the bad things that had recently happened. It was just him and Shuichi in their happy home. He decided to make some waffles, since he knew how much Shuichi liked waffles; especially when they're covered in fresh strawberries. Hiro got out the mix and began adding ingredients. He wasn't anywhere close to being an Iron Chef, but he liked to think that he was okay at cooking. At least Shuichi had always made him feel that way.

Shuichi came into the kitchen as Hiro was pouring the batter into the waffle iron. His eyes grew big with excitement.

"Waffles?"

Hiro just turned to him and nodded. Shuichi looked like he was going to explode.

"WAFFLES!"

He began bouncing around with happiness. Shuichi really did have as much energy as a pixie stick firecracker. Hiro was just glad that Shuichi was in a good mood, at least for the moment.

The time passed quickly and soon the two had a nice stack of freshly made waffles. Shuichi poured syrup atop his five waffles, Hiro really had no idea where all that food went, but he wasn't about to complain. That's one of the things he liked about Shuichi, the fact that he had a good appetite. Just as Shuichi was about to take his first giant bite Hiro held up a finger.

"Wait. I have one more thing."

He went to the fridge and pulled out a container of strawberries. Shuichi's smile grew even wider. Hiro smiled and placed a small handful of the red berries onto the pink haired boy's stack of waffles. Shuichi stabbed his waffle filled fork into a straberry and took a bite. He smiled as he chewed, making a small 'mmmmmm' noise up until he swallowed.

"I love your waffles, Hiro!"

Hiro smiled and without even thinking...

"I love you too Shuichi."

* * *

  
A/N: Well what do you know. A new chapter. Happy much?


	10. Oh, Confusion

**Itami**

Chapter 10: Oh, Confusion

"What, Hiro?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro, his mouth full of waffles causing his cheeks to look puffed out in a way that Hiro almost couldn't properly think of an excuse for what he said. That pink haired little pixie was just so cute.

"I... love waffles too."

Hiro tried to stifle the blush that was attempting to replace the normal pale color of his cheeks. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed guitarist, and slowly turned back to his waffles. Hiro couldn't have been more relieved. Slowly he sat down to try and enjoy his own waffles, while struggling to keep his mind off of his best friend.

Hiro sighed he knew this was impossible. Not only was he starting to feel nauseous, it was just not possible to keep Shuichi out of his thoughts. Why now? Why did he have to start falling in love with Shuichi all over again right now? Why had he chickened out when he tried to tell Shuichi how he felt?

He'd gotten close to Shuichi, telling him how he had been upset to lose his dear, sweet, precious Shuichi to another man. He'd used pocky, and acted as sexy as he possibly could. He'd held Shuichi's face in his own, close enough to have kissed. Right when he knew that Shuichi was having second thoughts about finding this blond bastard, he told him that he was only teasing.

Hiro was only cruelly teasing himself.

"More please!"

Shuichi tilted his head at the untouched waffles that sat below Hiro's hovering fork.

"Hiro? You alright?"

Hiro gave a small shake of his head pulling himself out of his thoughts. He'd been caught up in remembering how it was his own fault that Shuichi wasn't his. His own fault that he believed that this man could be better for Shuichi than himself.

"Yes. What did you need, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi put on a serious face, something he hadn't been doing since he lost his voice and Yuki had run away to New York.

"Hiro, I wanted more waffles-"

"Of course."

Shuichi raised his index finger to Hiro.

"But! I'd rather know what's the matter with you, Hiro."

Although Hiro smiled at Shuichi, it still somehow looked like he was sad. It was something in his eyes.

"It's just...I was thinking about..." He tried to force out what he had really been thinking. "Ayaka." It just didn't work. He couldn't be bothering Shuichi with silly things like his own feelings. "I promise Shu-chan, I feel a lot better knowing that you're with me."

SWITCH

Yuki glared ahead as he walked back to his car. Now that he'd ruined someone else's day, he still didn't feel any better. His own day was ruined, and nothing could make it any better. Once he was safely inside his expensive black foreign car, he had to decide where he was going to be heading.

Does he go home and risk having to deal with Mika who is always fucking PMSing?

Does he go try and find his source of happiness, which has probably been crying all night long and is still going strong?

Does he go try and convince Ayaka of doing what he wanted? Whatever that may be... he wasn't sure himself.

Does he go find Kuri and... what the hell was he supposed to do about her?

New York was beginning to sound a lot more promising.

Yuki sighed and drove down a specific path, which he had only used once. He was going to go somewhere that absolutely no one would think to find him. The amusement park.

SWITCH

"Oh! I'm so hungry!"

A pink bunny rubbed its belly in a circular motion. After exaggerating its hunger, it went over to tug on the sleeve of one of the most well known men in the Japanese music industry.

"Tohmaaaaa... Feed me... I don't want to starve!"

Tohma looked down to see what was pulling his expensive sleeve. He spied a brunette popstar hiding behind a little pink bunny. He smiled and gently pushed Kumagorou aside to address his band mate.

"Ryuichi, if you're hungry you don't have to make Kumagorou ask for you."

Ryuichi blushed as his stomach made a gentle growl.

SWITCH

"DADDDYYYY!!!! BUT I WAAANNNTTT IIIITTTTTT!!!!!"

Yuki's eye twitched as he entered the amusement park. Right away there was a little brat pulling her daddy's arm, trying to drag him in the direction of a giant panda.

"Honey," the father said, nervousness in his voice. "I don't think that I can afford it."

Yuki rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't. That was a man in a panda suit. You don't buy people. ...At least not a giant panda-man intended to be a gift for a four-year-old girl.

"PPPLLLLEEEEASSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!" The little girl cried, frustrated tears streaming down her red, scrunched up face.

Yuki looked at the little girl in disgust. Ayaka wanted to have that?

* * *

A/N: A year later. Here is something for any loyal fans that I still have.


	11. Realization

**Itami**

Chapter 11: Realization

Yuki kept staring at the little girl crying louder and louder. Her face turning red, her father looking panicked. The girl was making a scene and everyone in the area was looking at the poor embarrassed man. Yuki sighed heavily and went over to a nearby stand where they were selling panda plush toys.

"Give me your biggest panda." Yuki demanded pulling out his wallet.

The young man behind the stand couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He gave Yuki a crooked look.

"The biggest panda?"

The young, almost barely-there man looked back at the largest panda in the stand. It looked as though it were about four feet tall. It was bigger than that whiny little brat.

Yuki grimaced at the teen.

"Yes, the biggest panda."

The teen still looked confused. This guy in a suit, all by himself wants a big giant panda?

"Sir… are you sure that's what _you_ want?"

Yuki looked at the teen with a cold stare. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes. I want the goddamn panda! I am the customer, I have the money, you need to give me what I want."

The teen looked a bit taken aback. He took Yuki's money and gave him the panda. Yuki held his glare and grabbed the massive panda.

"Thanks."

Yuki hauled the big panda over to the screaming child who had thrown herself onto the ground and began kicking at the air. He dropped the panda on top of her.

"Here."

The quiet was instantaneous. She sat up, regained her young lady composure and snuggled into the panda that towered over her. She beamed up at Yuki.

"Thank you mister!"

Her father looked beyond relieved, as the man in the panda suit ran away. The man walked over to Yuki.

"Thank you so much sir."

The man looked at Yuki with such gratitude, such relief. Was this what all fathers felt like? Isn't it a good thing that Yuri isn't his child? He wouldn't have to deal with this? Yuki looked at the man.

"Do not mention it. Really. Ever."

**SWITCH**

Hiro cleared the table as Shuichi sat at the table finishing his juice. Well. Now breakfast was over, what else was going to happen that day? Should Hiro try and send Shuichi on his way? Will Shuichi decide to go find Yuki? Hiro couldn't let this day end. Not yet. It had been awhile since he could do something with Shuichi without Yuki popping up in conversation or in person, and being represented like some kind of God. Today, Yuki was just another guy occupying Earth, same as Hiro, same as everyone.

"That was good Hiro. But now-"

Hiro turned around quickly; not quite wanting to know what Shuichi was going to say next. Hiro couldn't let Shuichi get away. He deserved one more special day with Shuichi.

"Shuichi! Let's got to the amusement park!"

Shuichi's eyes got big. His smile grew.

"Hiro! That sounds like a great idea! I can't wait to go! But now…"

Oh no. Hiro's plan to distract Shuichi didn't work. Hiro began to hang his head in disappointment.

"I need to shower. Do you have any clothes for me?"

Hiro lifted his head. That was it? Shuichi wasn't trying to leave? The brunette let out a sigh of relief. He went to his closet and pulled out an outfit Shuichi had left at his apartment a year or so ago.

"I think it'll still fit you, Shu-chan."

Shuichi ran over to Hiro and grabbed the outfit and held it up to himself. It was his Halloween costume.

A pale pink belly dancer costume.

**SWITCH**

Mika slammed open the door once more.

She angrily looked around. She sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of cigarette smoke. Eiri had been here. She looked into the trash bin in the kitchen to see a new beer can and her note.

"EIRI!"

Still no answer. He had come and gone.

Mika's eyes narrowed.

"I will find you."

**SWITCH**

Yuki walked around the amusement park, feeling confident that he was safe from his problems here. Who would look for him at the amusement park? Apparently, Yuki was no fun. Not ever.

He felt better now that there were no crying children.

Yuki walked by the games and looked to see the same zombie hunter simulator he had wowed Shuichi with. He watched as a young boy tried to impress the girl next to him. He was sucking, to put it nicely. Yuki felt like telling him that he was blowing it.

The girl laughed, and picked up her own gun controller and pointed it at the screen. With three quick shots she took off the heads of the three zombies terrifying her date. He turned and looked at her, laughed, and remarked how he would feel a lot better being with her if there were ever a zombie take over.

And then… She kissed him. Why was she interested in this powder puff? Isn't the man supposed to be the tougher one?

"It's a good thing that I love you, Akihiko!"

Maybe Yuki didn't know as much as he thought he had. Maybe it was time to do things differently. Yuki looked up at the roller coaster. Not the same one that he and Shuichi had gone on last time he was at the amusement park, the big one Shuichi was scared of with three loops and the big almost straight drop.

Maybe it was time Yuki let himself have some actual fun.

A/N: Ummm yeah. In my defense, at least I am continuing! ^_^ I've just got a busy life, what with growing up and having a job.


End file.
